Nurse An Old Wound
by redskiez
Summary: Obito's never been fond of his own scars but Deidara can't seem to take his hands off of them.


"There's always been this hole in my heart," Obito says. He leans into Deidara's touch, a soft, gentle hand against his face. He reaches up to lightly grasp at Deidara's wrist, keeping his hand close. He's glad that Deidara's hand-mouth knows to not fiddle with the situation.

Deidara nods solemnly, planting his free hand onto the ground to move himself forward. Their knees brush up against each other and Deidara leans in.

"I've never been able to fill it — not even imagining a 'what if' situation," he continues, eyes moving along with Deidara's head. He follows every movement with his gaze.

Deidara nods again, slowly beginning to move his fingers to run them against every groove on his skin. He feels every brush and he closes his eyes, cherishing the feeling.

Obito wonders, idly, if Deidara ever feels as though he's partly responsible for his war wound. He hopes that he doesn't — Deidara should know that he isn't responsible in any way.

"But," Obito says, letting go of Deidara's wrist, "somehow, when I'm with you, I feel as though the hole in my chest doesn't even matter."

Deidara's mouth moves and Obito swears that he's stifling a grin. There is color in Deidara's cheeks and Obito nuzzles against his hand, feeling a lot like a cat being pet by its owner.

"Stop it," Deidara mumbles, leaning closer. He stops just a few hairs away from Obito's face and they stare into each other's eyes.

"It's true," Obito says. Deidara purses his lips, making a soft "mhmm" sound and then they meet half-way.

It's a ghost of a kiss, soft and gentle, almost as though it's not even there.

But Obito can feel it — Deidara's touch feels as though it is filling every single empty space inside of him and he's no longer alone. It feels as though, just by being there, Deidara manages to heal every single part of him.

He is addicted to it.

Obito reaches up, sliding both of his arms to wrap around Deidara's torso, pulling him closer to him. They continue to kiss, never parting, until neither of them can keep it up anymore. Obito nuzzles against Deidara, who returns it as he continues to touch his scarred side.

"Handsome, hm," Deidara murmurs, letting his mouth bite lightly on the first fold of his scars.

"Ouch," Obito complains just for show. He doesn't pull away.

"You big baby," Deidara says. "You're handsome to me."

Obito nods, leaning into Deidara's touch once more.

"Marry me," he says suddenly.

"What?"

"Marry me, Deidara," he says.

"Am I not given a choice, hm?" Deidara asks.

Obito glances at him, reaching to touch the back of Deidara's hand — the one touching his scars — and says, "do you not want to?"

"Hm," Deidara hums, fingers moving as he continues to stroke Obito's skin. "Let me think about it, yeah."

Obito waits for three seconds and then he says, "now?"

"Just because you don't think, Tobi, hm," Deidara says, "doesn't mean I don't."

"How mean," Obito says.

"You want to marry me, yeah," Deidara says.

"I do."

"Then how mean can I be?"

"Very," Obito says.

"If I marry you," Deidara says, "then you have to stop hiding your face so often, hm."

"Why?"

"Because they're part of you — and you're not that terrible, to begin with, hm," Deidara says.

Obito looks at him again. He gives it a thought — a serious one — and then nods. "Okay," he says.

"Good," Deidara says. He continues to stroke Obito and then he says, "I will."

"Hm?"

"I will marry you, hm."

Obito grins. He forces Deidara's hand away and pulls him close for a hug, burying his face into Deidara's thick hair, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you," he says into his golden hair.

And then the world is right once more.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is beta'd by Dani_ATN.

Anonymous said:  
hello! im a fan of your work and maybe if you are still taking prompt request i want to send one ;/; Deidara caressing Obito's scars lovingly, just the two of them, and Obito just giving his all to Dei \\\uh i hope it's not too confusing aaaa i just have a thing for obito's scars;;; (btw i've always refreshed tobi/dei at ao3 hoping your new works/update are there, thank you so much for your hard work! 3 have a good day!)

Thanks for being so nice, anon. Sorry I can't make this any longer - I swear I tried. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! This is dedicated to you!

Follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net) for updates and shenanigans.

If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a review telling me why and which parts!


End file.
